cloverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
T.I.D.O. Wave
T.I.D.O. Wave is an eco-group that despises Tagruato for mining oil from the Earth's oceans. They do what they can to stop them, but greatly state the fact that they would not go so far as to take a life. They have been labeled as "eco-terrorists" by Tagruato and the media. Information The T.I.D.O. Wave is the latest initiative from Les Guerriers de Mère-Terre, a nonprofit, grassroots, environmental activist organization dedicated to saving our planet from the world's most nefarious corporations. The Wave is our most ambitious mission to date, taking on one of the most despicable foes Mother Earth has ever come up against -- Japan based Tagruato. By informing good people like you of the evil deeds being waged by this reprehensible conglomerate, we hope to gain your support in our efforts to take them down. Tagruato is primarily concerned with "deep sea petroleum excavation," or as we call it, bleeding Mother Earth dry. In their heedless efforts to join the ranks of fellow Earth Blood vampires, Tagruato has treated our planet like its own personal cesspool. They have operated with utter disregard for our ocean's fragile ecosystems. They violate areas that have never before been molested by man's poisonous touch, destroying precious bionetworks that have flourished for millions of years without our interference. They have already wreaked irrecoverable damage with their contemptuous drilling. And they are only growing bigger and bolder, foregoing any restraint and sanction in exchange for the relentless pursuit of the almighty buck. They must be stopped! The future of our planet may very well depend on it. By nature, Les Guerriers de Mère-Terre are not a violent or destructive assemblage. We believe that every problem has a peaceful solution, and will do all that we can to avoid bloodshed. However, evil forces such as Tagruato often refuse to adhere to diplomacy. When they snap our olive branch over their greedy knee, we must use it to stab them in the heart. Make no mistake -- Mother Earth is at war. Her adversary is Mankind. It is a vicious foe, ruthless, pitiless, and presided over by fools. That is why She needs us. We will fight at Her side till the day She takes us Elsewhere. Les Guerriers de Mère-Terre Les Guerriers de Mère-Terre are a collective of like-minded individuals with a long history of environmental activism. They were founded in Paris in 1982 by the notorious conservationist known only as Le Bandit Vert. Traveling the world as young horticulturist, Le Bandit observed the excessive exploitation and pollution of Mother Earth by big business. Le Bandit beseeched the ruling agencies tasked with governing the situation to enforce sanctions and protections, but the argument fell upon deaf ears. Determined to discover just how these companies could operate so unfettered, Le Bandit launched an undercover investigation and revealed a trail of double-dealing, greed, and corruption that led all the way to the top. It was then Le Bandit realized no one else would fight this battle. Mother Earth needed the Warriors. Les Guerriers have waged dozens of successful campaigns around the globe against some of the world's most disreputable polluters. From protecting mountains in the P.E.A.K. Offensive against Broad Galvanic to defending our river water in the D.R.A.I.N. Movement against GloboChem Labs, we have proven time and time again that Mother Earth is not going to just bend over and take it. External links *T.I.D.O. WAVE Category:Alternate Reality Game